


Self-Fulfilled

by Hedgi



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Crack, Gen, team game nights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10078823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedgi/pseuds/Hedgi
Summary: One June night, Savitar's Prophecy comes true.Just not in a way anyone expected.Tiny minific because I felt like it.





	

It was not an ordinary Tuesday night, for once. Instead of being clustered around the computers at the Star Labs Cortex, Team Flash was instead gathered at the West-Allen apartment for a game night. Cisco and Iris had taken over an end table, trying to build Hogwarts out of a couple dozen boxes of legos. Barry was still in a heated land war in Asia with Wally and Caitlin—Iris and Cisco had been defeated early on in the game of Risk, and retreated to the safety of building cool stuff. In the oven, pizza cooked. All was brightly lit and joyful.

Cisco finished the Ravenclaw tower and beamed getting up to refill his plate of chips and snag more salsa, but his position had been awkward, and his foot had fallen asleep. He crashed into the floor, scattering the pieces set aside for the next project.

“Cisco, you ok?” Caitlin abandoned her troops, heading in his direction, when she suddenly let out a scream.

“What is it?”  
“Caitlin?”  
“What happened?”  
“Are you alright?”

Caitlin hopped a little on one foot until Barry sped her to a chair. “I stepped on one of those sharp pieces,” she winced, regretting having removed her shoes, even if they had pinched a little.

“Ouch, stepped on a Lego. Fate worse than death,” Iris commiserated.

“Wait, say that again?” Barry said, frowning.

“Uh, ‘fate worse than death?’” Iris repeated.

“Savitar’s prophecy!” Barry pointed at Cisco. “’One shall fall…’” he quoted, then looked at Caitlin “’One will suffer a fate far worse than death’…” he looked up and over to the table, where Wally’s pieces covered the entire Risk board. “’One shall betray you.’”

Wally blinked, and tried to hide the fact that he’d eaten the entire pizza, without success.

Cisco started to laugh, and the others joined in after a moment. Outside, the June air was alive with the sound of the city.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just saying, we don't know what that Decepticon-reject meant by " fate worse than death" and "Fall" doesn't always mean death.


End file.
